Second Thoughts
by MadamLestrange1990
Summary: One day before he is due to marry Ginny, Harry begins to have doubts. Is she really the one for him? Weasley-bashing. EVENTUAL H/HR.
1. Hermione

**Wellllll after the Royal Wedding today, I'm in a bit of a weddingy mood. I don't think that's actually a mood but ah well, I've invented it now :D So here's a story to mark Kate & William's happy marriage + get everyone else in the mood for ... weddingy-ness. **

Harry Potter was happy. Tomorrow he was to marry Ginevra Weasley, the extremely gorgeous and admired Seeker of the popular British Quidditch team, the Wimbourne Wasps.

The wedding was prepared. Harry's best mate Ron Weasley was to be his best man, and the bridesmaids were to be Hermione Granger, another of Harry's best friends, and Luna Lovegood, a close acquaintance of both bride and groom.

The service was to be held in the Ottery st. Catchpole chapel, a unique and busy affair, and the reception back at the Burrow in a rowdy marquee.

He couldn't say he was delighted with the arrangements. He had wanted something simple and traditional – something Hermione would prefer – but Ginny had been determined to make the wedding stand out. She was dressing the bridesmaids in sunny colours and insisted on them carrying bundles of eye-wateringly bright flowers. The church was to be decorated with tapestries in the Wimbourne Wasp colours and the pew cushions were to be magicked gold.

Harry hadn't complained because Ginny always won and he would do anything to please her, even if it meant being blinded by flamboyantly-coloured pansies.

Sitting down on his and his fiancée's bed, he looked up at his dress robes, which were dark green and ironed within an inch of their life.

Nerves and doubts were beginning to flit through him like stray butterflies. He wasn't quite sure if he was ready for the rather ostentatious marriage, and judging by Ginny's creative line-up for the marquee reception, he wouldn't have much time to relax after the service and fully appreciate having a wonderful wife.

There was a sharp rap on the front door, cutting through Harry's contemplation.

'Hey, Harry,' Hermione said brightly, as he opened the door to reveal her slim form on the doorstep.

'Oh, hey 'Mione,' he answered, giving a slight smile as he opened the door wide enough for her to step inside.

'I just wanted to check a few things before the big day,' she said, passing a hand anxiously through her brown curls, which today were thrown back in a loose ponytail. 'I wanted to check you were happy with the bridesmaids' dresses, I mean, they're a little in-your-face and I wasn't sure that was what you wanted. I think Ginny's got the Weird Sisters booked for the reception and well, I told her you'd prefer a romantic orchestra, but hell, she won't listen! And the cake – it was going to be chocolate and fruitcake like you said, but now Gi – hey, what's the matter?'

She had just noticed that Harry was barely listening to her jabbering, but staring blankly at her with a strange look on his face.

Shaking himself out of his reverie, and fixing his rather gormless expression, Harry said, 'I dunno. I'm just a bit worried about it all. I ... I don't know if I'm ready for this marriage.'

It came out without any thought and Hermione's jaw dropped.

'What? But Harry – I thought ... you've been engaged for months now, you can't – you can't really mean that!'

Harry sank onto a nearby armchair, his face in his hands. 'I don't know,' he murmured into his fingers, 'I just don't know. I wanted this traditional thing and Ginny's gone and ...'

'Look,' said Hermione, crouching before him and gently pulling his hands down from his face, 'how am I supposed to hear you when you're like that? Anyway ... I'm sure it's just the nerves. I mean, Luna was terribly anxious and doubtful before her and Neville's wedding. And look at her now! Pregnant with their third child!'

'I guess,' Harry sighed. He looked up at the large framed picture above the mantelpiece, which portrayed him and Ginny waltzing happily, smiles on their faces. 'It's just ... after our honeymoon in Russia, she wants a child. And well, I'm not _ready_ for a family yet.'

With a sigh, Hermione squeezed onto the armchair beside him and gently laid a hand on his leg. For some reason, this made him feel extremely embarrassed and as he turned to her, he noticed how beautiful he looked with the light on her face.

'It'll pass, Harry,' she whispered, her breath on his face, 'you'll feel great once you're married.'

She gave him a slow, easy smile and the curve of her lips were suddenly extremely inviting. He felt her grip tighten on his leg and he slowly ducked his head towards hers –

'Honey, I'm home!'

Hermione leapt away from him, gathered herself, and hastily perched on the sofa opposite as Ginny entered, hands bulging with shopping.

Feeling dazed from the confused almost-kiss, Harry turned to his beautiful fiancée, who was dolled up to the nines, her red hair in a sleek knot and large black shades hiding her bright brown eyes.

She leaned down and kissed him quickly, nuzzling his cheek with her adorably-curved nose, before straightening and looking ahead.

'Oh, hello, Hermione.'

Hermione fidgeted slightly. Her cheeks were still rather flushed. 'H-hey Ginny. I was just _talking _with Harry, about tomorrow. Last-minute check, you know...'

Harry looked away, feeling like a traitor as Ginny beamed. 'That's great!'

'I-I'll be going,' Hermione stammered, getting up and bashing her knee on the coffee table as she made to leave, 'thanks for the h-help, Harry.'

'No problem,' said Harry weakly. Hermione gave a faint smile and left hurriedly.

Shaking back her fringe and removing her shades, Ginny slid into the armchair beside her fiancé. 'She seemed very ... on the edge. Dunno why you insisted on _her _being bridesmaid!' She gave a harsh cackle of laughter.

'Ginny, she's my best friend,' said Harry. But after the incident barely a minute ago, he wasn't sure what Hermione was anymore.

Ginny shrugged. 'Even so. Fleur would've been a better choice, would bring a lot more elegance and dignity to the celebration than that dork.'

Quite abruptly, Harry jumped up. 'Ginny, what's got into you? Since when have you preferred _Phlegm _to _Hermione_?'

Ginny rolled her eyes, spreading out across the armchair. 'Harry, I just happen not to be an immature girl anymore.' She gave him a mischievous grin.

'Whatever.' Harry turned to leave the living room, but Ginny grabbed his arm.

'Honey, no need to get so uptight.' She got to her feet, giving him a smile that was clearly supposed to be seductive but instead made him feel slightly sick. 'Why don't we just ... forget everything a while?'

Before he could answer, she seized his collar and pulled him down into a kiss. It was not chaste in the slightest, but fast and hungry. He couldn't help but kiss her back – he had done it so many times before that it was automatic – and pulled her closer, clutching at her glossy hair as it tumbled out of its elegant knot.

Snogging Ginny did help him forget things. It helped him forget his nerves, as well as his doubts that his sexy fiancée was not the right match for him. But that almost-kiss, that moment of confusion he had shared with Hermione, still lingered at the back of his mind.

**Yep, that's it for now. Sorry about the G/H guff atm, but it ****WILL**** be H/Hr soon, I promise! All the tension is there, we just need the action ;) anyways, hope you enjoyed, please do drop a review before you go + let me know what you think. Until next time!**

**Love always, **

**MadamLestrange1990 x**


	2. Luna

Morning dawned and Ginny left early to get herself done up.

Harry yawned widely and went over to the mirror. There were dark shadows under his emerald eyes and his hair was stuck up in all the worst places. He definitely didn't look as though he was going to be married in just over five hours.

Grabbing a comb from his nightstand, he dragged it through his messy ebony locks, humming lightly to himself. Excitement bubbled through him but all the while he felt dread for the wild day he was going to have. He tried not to think about all the vivid colours Ginny had insisted on using, wondering vaguely if he could get Hermione to put a spell on his glasses to darken his vision.

Hermione.

Even as he fought to keep it from his mind, the memory of her visit yesterday swam through his it. He wondered how amazing she would look in the clingy bridesmaid dress. Probably even more so than his bride.

_These goddamn nerves_, Harry thought bitterly, _playing up again. I'll be glad when this is all over._

He was just removing his glasses to check for any damage when their was a soft knock from downstairs.

_Oh no, not Hermione!_ Harry thought desperately as he froze in mid-movement.

'Harry?' a voice as soft and light as the knock floated up to him. 'Are you home?'

'Coming, Luna!' Harry called, shoving his glasses back onto his face as relief crashed over him.

_Get with it, Potter. At this rate you'll have a panic attack as soon as you see Hermione today._

'Aren't you supposed to be getting ready with Ginny and H-Hermione?' he asked, as he let her into the stuffy hallway.

She shrugged and gave him a faint smile. She was dressed in stonewashed jeans and a baggy yellow t-shirt emblazoned with the caption, 'Be nice to Crumple-Horned Snorkacks!'

'Er ... you look ... nice ...' said Harry, sitting her down in the living room.

'Thanks,' said Luna brightly. 'It's nothing on my bridesmaid dress, of course, but I thought t-shirts were a great way to illustrate the correct way of treating Snorkacks ...'

Harry tried hard not to laugh. He hid his amusement by hastily making tea before giving one of the mugs to Luna and sitting on the sofa opposite her.

'So ... what's up?'

Taking a sip of her tea, Luna said, 'well, it's about you and Hermione and what happened yesterday.'

Harry gagged. Tea sprayed everywhere and he swiftly placed the mug on the table and wiped his mouth, his cheeks on fire. 'W-what? I dunno what you're talking about.'

'Sorry, Harry, but you've never been that great at lying,' said Luna calmly. 'Well, Hermione came to my flat straight after the incident and told me. She was pretty upset, not to mention confused.'

Harry bowed his head, trying to gather his emotions. Luna had that rather annoying knack of saying the things everyone else was thinking without a trace of embarrassment. But it wasn't to the point she wasn't diplomatic, so he had to answer her.

'Okay. It was a mistake, Luna, honestly. I just thought she looked nice in the light and ... it's nothing. Just the nerves...'

'She also told me you're having doubts about marrying Ginny.'

His cheeks burned. He knew Luna was a good friend of Ginny's, or at least had been until she had 'matured'. Trying to pass the moment and avoid replying, he gulped down some tea.

'Harry, if you're really having serious doubts about this, I say you should just cancel.'

'WHAT?' Harry demanded, choking on his drink for the second time since Luna had turned up.

'It's only sense,' said Luna serenely.

Harry turned once more to that picture over the mantelpiece, that constant reminder of him and Ginny. They had been so _happy_ then. But times changed. People grew up. Ginny had started playing Seeker for the Wasps and become friends with quite a few irritable and doting fans. Her ego had rather inflated and slowly she had changed, turning into the snobbish woman she was now. But he loved her. Didn't he?

'But ... Hermione said to me that you had doubts before marrying Neville ...' said Harry slowly.

Luna laughed flippantly. 'Not to the point that I ever considered not marrying him. Hermione probably emphasised it because she didn't want to get her hopes up.'

_Didn't want to get her hopes up._ Did that mean what he thought it did?

'I'm sure you'll make the right choice, Harry,' said Luna softly.

_The right choice._

'Thank you for the tea. I'll see you at the wedding.'

_The wedding._

As Luna left, Harry sat silently, staring at the floor. He couldn't marry Ginny today. But the marriage was happening in barely four hours.

**:D I hope you liked it! I think I'm gonna do the wedding next chapter, then the epilogue. Thank you for the reviews:') sorry it was kind of short.**

**Love always,**

**MadamLestrange1990 x**


	3. Ginny

Organ music pounded through the brightly-decorated chapel. There was a low buzz of talk as guests assembled, making the odd remark and grumbling about having to wear such vibrant colours.

Harry stood nervously in the side chamber Ginny had had conjured next to the chapel. He had done his best to look presentable. With liberal amounts of Muggle hair gel, he had flattened his unruly locks against his head. The crack in the middle of his glasses had been repaired. His dress robes were smoothed of any creases.

There was a short rap on the door and Ron, Harry's best man, entered. He was dressed in the same style robes, but his were dark blue to bring out the colour of his own irises.

'Lav's driving me mental,' he said, referring to his annoying girlfriend of seven years.

Harry tried to grin, but his mouth didn't seem to be working properly. 'Only to be expected.'

'Hmm, I guess.' Ron began pacing the room, his teeth worrying his lower lip. 'Look, mate, I dunno what's happened with you and Hermione, but if it's gonna affect today we need to act fast.'

Fear, embarrassment and shock rolled over Harry. 'W-who said anything had happened w-with me and Hermione?' he spluttered.

'You don't have to be a genius to notice, mate,' Ron said frankly. 'I mean, she came out of your flat and ran straight to Luna's. You know she only goes to Luna if she needs advice or help.'

It took Harry a minute to digest this. 'So ... well, who saw Hermione coming out of my flat and going to Luna's?'

'Lavender,' said Ron, absent-mindedly brushing a piece of fluff from his shoulder, 'she was out at the village shop for groceries. Thought it was all a bit funny.'

Harry sank onto the stool and put his head into his hands. What had he done? What _was_ going to be done?

Ron grabbed his shoulder roughly. 'Listen, mate, I don't know what happened. But whatever it was ... it's ruined this wedding, hasn't it?'

'Yes,' Harry replied truthfully.

'What are we gonna do?'

'I've been asking myself the same question ever since.'

Silence. Both men were lost in their own thoughts. Then, quite suddenly, the organ music died and in the chapel, there was quiet.

'This is it, mate,' whispered Ron.

_This is it. The wedding. The right choice. Didn't want to get her hopes up. Hermione._

'Let's go.'

The two friends got to their feet and left the chamber, into the chapel. The rows of people turned to watch as Harry and Ron walked to the altar, where the vicar stood with a placid smile. The great oak doors then opened once more and Harry's bride entered.

She did look stunning. Her gleaming red hair was pulled into an elegant topknot and she wore a lot of striking eye make-up. The dress was a classic fit, the bodice heart-shaped and tight. A shimmering tiara sat atop her head, the gauzy veil hanging from it to cover her beaming face. In her hands were a bunch of dark red roses studded with diamantes. The trailing train was held by Luna and ... Hermione.

She looked ... _amazing, beautiful, breath-taking._ Her dress was a simple off-the-shoulder style, clung to all the right places, and was a beautiful sunshine-yellow. Her brunette curls were loose and tumbled naturally down her back. A wreath of pink flowers sat in them to match the blossoming bouquet in her free hand. She was beaming, a smile that extended upwards and set her soft chestnut eyes alight.

There was a watery sniff from Mrs Weasley. A wolf-whistle from George and an outbreak of giggling.

Ginny reached him. There was a huge smile on her face. The vicar stepped up.

'NO! THIS ISN'T WHAT I WANT!'

He didn't mean it to come out. As soon as he said it he felt numb shock run through him.

_You idiot. You total bloody idiot._

There was a ripple through the audience as all of the guests let out gasps of shock. Then, there was ringing, billowing, echoing silence.

'I – I didn't mean it,' gasped Harry, his cheeks burning. He tried hard not to make eye contact with Hermione.

'Of course you did.' Ginny spoke with gritted teeth. Her cheeks were full of colour and her eyes were flashing, a sure warning sign that she was going to blow. 'I knew it. You didn't want any of this, did you? Were you using me all this time?'

Her voice was a low hiss and sent shivers down Harry's spine. 'G-Ginny, no ... it's ...'

'It's _what_?' she said icily. 'What's your excuse this time, Potter? Were you just dreaming?'

'W-what do you mean?'

'You think I don't hear you at night!' screeched Ginny suddenly. The audience appeared to be holding its breath. 'All those things you say when you're asleep! "No, not Ginny, I don't want her, bring me Hermione!"'

Gasps from the audience. Many faces turned to Hermione.

'Er,' said the vicar feebly, trying to intervene, 'this is a place of tranquillity and rinsing of sins –'

Ginny rounded on him. 'You think I give a Merlin's crap? My fiancé is an unfaithful tosser, go rinse his bloody sins if it pleases you!'

'G-Ginny,' Harry stammered, reaching out to her, 'please...'

'I can't believe this, Harry!' she screamed, flailing her arms hysterically. The bouquet of roses spiralled out of her hands and a petrified-looking Hermione caught it and clutched the flowers with trembling fingers as she watched the fight unfold. 'You're a complete arrogant _toe rag_!'

'Says you!' Harry retorted, 'what you call maturing is actually becoming an annoying snob and having a head so massive it won't fit up your fat arse!'

'Please!' stuttered the vicar, 'this is a place of worship and peace!'

'STUPEFY!' shrieked Ginny, pointing her wand at the vicar, who tumbled backwards over the altar.

'_Ginevra Weasley_!'

The shout was louder than any yet. All heads turned as Molly Weasley got shakily to her feet, drew her wand from the folds of her aqua-blue robes and marched up to her fuming daughter.

'I don't know what on Merlin's _Earth_ has happened,' Mrs Weasley said, her voice trembling as she glared at Ginny, 'but whatever it is, it ends _here_! Right now!'

Harry looked to his fiancée, his heart beating a violent tattoo against his ribs. For a moment Ginny did nothing but glower back in return. Then, with a flourish, she removed the band of silver from her ring finger and turned to fling it at Hermione. 'There,' she said, in a deadly voice, 'something for you to wear.'

**What a wedding.**

**Haha, anyways, thank you for the reviews + I hope you liked the chapter.**

**Epilogue coming soon. :D**

**ML1990 x**


	4. Epilogue

**Okay, first of all...HOW LONG HAS IT F/CKING BEEN? Pardon my French...but I mean really? Literally haven't been on FF for ages & I miss it like hell. I've been so caught up in real life things I haven't had a thought for virtual things. But I've really missed writing, and reading. So here I am, hello, I'm alive. And actually updating my fanfic...so yeah, best get this epilogue done and dusted my dears, feel I definitely owe it to you. Enjoy!;D xx**

* * *

><p>"Can't believe we're back at this bloody church, oh the memories!" Ron laughed as he and Harry stood checking their reflections in the mirror.<p>

The groom grinned. "God, I know. Hopefully it goes better than last time!"

It was two years since the disastrous wedding between Harry and Ginny. They were back in the same church, and this time Hermione would be Harry's bride. A lot had changed in those two years. Ginny had moved to America with a Quidditch Keeper boyfriend, Ron and Lavender had married four months previously, and Luna and Neville had become parents to a beautiful little girl called Violet. Harry and Hermione had been quite happily engaged for a year and two months, and despite the initial anger and reluctancy of the Weasleys, they had all come round, and were here to finally witness the bonding of two souls.

"Mate," Ron turned to his best friend, regaining seriousness. "I'm really happy, you know. I know my sister wasn't right for you, and I'm glad you've made the right choice. You and Hermione are meant to be, I know it."

Harry smiled warmly. "Thanks Ron." His words soothed him slightly, because he knew Ron spoke the truth. Harry loved his bride more than anything, and he was quite sure this would be the best day of his life. "Erm, do you think Ginny's gonna make it?"

His best man snorted. "Erm, somehow I doubt it. But then again, she has been pretty civil with you recently, hasn't she?"

"Well, she hasn't bothered to contact me if that's any good."

The two men burst into fits of laughter, and for a minute they were the Hogwarts schoolboys, Harry with his messy hair and glasses and Ron with his too-big robes and freckles. The laughter died and they both looked back in the mirror.

"When did we grow up?" Ron whispered.

* * *

><p>All the guests were assembled, the vicar (fortunately recovered from last time) stood at the altar, and the groom and his best man stood in front of him. Gentle piano music wafted around the building, and a light, excited buzz of chatter hung over the pews. At the front sat Hermione's parents, beside the Weasleys. Hagrid, completely logically, was seated at the back, taking up nearly half the pew himself, and squeezed beside him were Minerva McGonagall and Horace Slughorn. Kingsley Shacklebolt and Hestia Jones sat in front of them, and Bill, Fleur and Gabrielle beside them.<p>

The piano music slowed to a soft melody, and the chatter died as all heads turned to the door. Hermione Granger, train held by Luna Lovegood and Lavender Brown, was slowly heading up the aisle. She looked absolutely incredible, clad in a full-length majestic wedding gown, her hands grasping a trailing bouquet of white lilies, with one flower to match in her long brunette waves. A silken veil hung down to her waist, covering her face which was set in a huge smile. Luna and Lavender were both clad in sky blue, their hair pulled up in knots and their free hands holding smaller bouquets to match Hermione's. They, too, were smiling excitedly.

Awestruck murmurs and gasps shook through the crowd. Mrs Weasley was already crying, a lace handkerchief pressed to her face to muffle the sound. Harry looked on at his beautiful almost-bride with pride in his emerald eyes. His bushy-haired, buck-toothed bookworm of a best friend has progressed into this... a vision of perfection walking down the aisle towards him.

She reached him, beaming, and Lavender and Luna stood back, the latter serene but Lavender still grinning. The vicar reached out and put Harry and Hermione's hands together as he began to murmur the blessings.

"Do you, Harry James Potter take Hermione Jean Granger to be your lawfully-wedded wife?" Mrs Granger was sobbing also, one hand tightly gripping her husband's and the other holding a handkerchief. "And do you, Hermione Jean Granger take Harry James Potter to be your lawfully-wedded husband?"

"I do," said Hermione, with utmost certainty. She had never been more sure of anything in her entire life.

"...Then I declare you, bonded for life!"

Harry gently pulled the veil away from his wife's face. Both pairs of eyes glistened with tears as their lips met. And as the church erupted with cheers and wolf whistles, all was finally well in the world.

* * *

><p><strong>YES. IVE FINISHED. YOU BETTER BE PROUD. Haha what can I say but I'm back? Hopefully will get Favours updated soon too, and I've written a depressing little one shot as well. I'm a busy woman! Trying to be a lot more active on FF again, writing this epilogue totally put me in the right frame of mind more. Thanks so so so so much for your patience, I love you guys, and hope that was a pleasant enough close to this story for all of you. MUCH LOVE xo<strong>


End file.
